


The Promotion

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not alone, Down with Gabriel, Gen, God Bless Madame Agreste, Let Gorilla punch Gabriel, Papa Gorilla, Some swearwords cause punching is frowned upon in court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: Nobody could imagine he would get that kind of promotion in so little time.
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> There are some swear words. Don't like don't look. That being said, Enjoy!

Gerard took a deep breath. Then another. Then a third because he was sure punching his ex boss in the face in front of the judge would be highly frowned upon. Also it would probably not help in this situation really, no matter how satisfying it might be. Glaring at the piece of fresh steaming shit that used to sign his paychecks would have to suffice. For now.

His whole body was tense as he awaited the judge’s verdict on what would happen to Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul and super-villain. Just thinking about how many times the asshole had put his own son in danger made his blood boil. He took yet another deep breath. He’s probably have to start his tai chi lessons again.

He couldn’t care about Agreste in the slightly. What really bothered him was Adrien. More specifically what will happen to him once all was said and done. His father, a villain; his mother, dead. His aunt Amelie has already refused to take him in (“it would tarnish my precious son’s future if we were to be associated with a villain’s son”). Selfish bitch. He took another deep breath.

No. Adrien had no one but him. And his friends, though they wouldn’t be able to do much (not that Marinette wouldn’t try). His fist were still clenched when the verdict was announced (Guilty. No surprises there.) and as the judge dictated sentence (life prison with no parole. Separate isolated cells for Hawkmoth and Mayura).

Then the lawyer stood up and gave a sealed envelope to the judge. One that judging by the face he made, Gabriel Agreste wasn’t aware of. Gerald couldn’t hear what the lawyer told the judge, but the envelope was promptly opened and read. Then the judge read the document aloud. And his entire world shifted. “I, Emilie Agreste, being off sound mind and of my own free will, and in the event no suitable family member is available, grant Monsieur Gerard LeGrand guard and custody of my son and heir Adrien Agreste, as well as control of all Agreste assets until my son and heir is of age”.

And just like that, in a matter of minutes, he went from bodyguard to father. He was shaking. He could hardly believe it. God bless Madame Agreste. He took a look at Adrien who seemed to be relieved despite everything that had happened.

A few signatures later, both him and his brand new son left the courtroom without so much as a backward glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos/comments welcome!


End file.
